The BreakUp
by breakaway01
Summary: Right before school starts back at East High, Gabriella moves to NYC. Everything seems to be okay with Troy and Gabriella's relationship until Troy decides to break up. How will the two ever make up?
1. The News

HEY! This is my first fan fiction ever written by myself (usually I make up stories with

friends.) So if this isn't the best fan fiction you've ever read, sorry! I'm working on it, I

promise. Well, hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own High School Musical, but I'm working on Troy and Gabriella.

GABRIELLA:

"Are you serious?"

"As much as it hurts me, Gabriella, yes."

"But I can't tell my friends we're moving!"

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later, honey. Besides, it's for the best."

"Not for me!"

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it."

"But..."

"No buts, Gabriella."

I couldn't believe it. We were moving, again, but this time across the country to New York City where Mom got a promotion. Although it's good to get more money for us (not that we need any), I would be moving from the only place and people I ever just clicked with.

My first order of business was to e-mail Taylor the news. I sat down in my chair where I connected to the Internet. While waiting for a connection, I pictured Taylor reading my e-mail, horrified as can be. She'd probably hide me from my parents, then I could secretly live with her, but that wouldn't work. She'd do this because one: I'm the best member on our team, doing just about anything, and two: we're practically sisters.

Finally, I got a connection and I automatically went to my e-mails and clicked write. I wrote the news painfully, but fast so I wouldn't have to see it as long. Then, I sent it to her with great resistance, wishing I'd never sent, but knew she needed to know it. Almost instantly after I sent it to Taylor, I got a response from her:

Oh my gosh! This possibly can't be happening. Please tell me it's only a back to school joke!

Taylor

I e-mailed her back, saying it wasn't a back to school joke, but the news was true that I was moving to NYC. I thought maybe she'd send me back another response. However, she didn't. 'She's probably taking it extremely harsh,' I thought to myself.

Now, it was Troy's turn. I got on our usual chat room where he was talking to Chad, his brother for life, just like Taylor was my sister for life. I suddenly interrupted their conversation with a Hey, like if nothing was wrong.

Hey, Gabriella! Will you wait a sec while I tell Chad I gotta go?

Sure.

PAUSE

Ok, I'm back. Sorry. So, what's up?

Well...I've got something I need to tell you.

You've got my attention.

Well, see, I was eating dinner with my mom when I found out about all this. Mom got a promotion from her company just today.

That's great!

I've got more.

Oh.

Well, her new promotion requires for her to go to New York City. So, to make it easier for us, I'm moving with her to NYC.

WHAT!

I'm so sorry, Troy. I was just as surprised as you were and I'm about to cry right now.

Don't cry! Please don't! Look, I understand and I perfectly fine with it, although we won't be able to see each other in person anymore.

Thanks, Troy. You're the best. And no matter what happens, I will always love you with my heart and soul.

Anytime. And I love you too with my heart and soul.

Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later.

Ok. Bye.

I didn't even bother to disconnect from the Internet that night. Because of that one conversation between Troy and me, I just wanted to let my emotions go, no matter if Troy said for me not to. I plopped on my bed, buried my head in one of my pillows, and just started crying. I spent the entire night crying. Just crying. All night long.

Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Just a peek into the story. I promise the next one

will be longer. Please review!


	2. A New Life

A WEEK LATER

"I'm going to miss you so much, Gabriella," Taylor hugged me for the hundredth time since I told her about the move. I think this is either her tenth or eleventh hug to me today. But since this was are last and final one, I made sure I meant it.

After we set a record for the world's longest hug, Troy came up to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you so much," Troy whispered to me.

"I love you too, Troy," I said as I could feel tears build up in my eyes.

But before we pulled back, he rubbed his thumbs across the lower part of my cheeks to my chin, his hands on the lower part of my face and upper part of my neck. Then, our lips brushed against each others'. I wanted it to last forever, but we finally pulled back.

"Gabriella, come on! The plane will leave if we don't hurry!" my mom called across from her place to mine.

"Bye, Troy," I said sadly as I ran to the gate with my mom. My last memory of him was he just stared at me in pain, but rather calm about it, too. I wish I could do something, but it was out of my hands.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Room 23. Musical Theatre." I stopped at the door and gazed at it. What would everyone think about me, the new girl? I thought of two completely different reactions. The first one was everyone hated me and bullied me around by making fun of me, the freaky math girl, just like at my other schools I've been to. My second thought, though, was different. Everyone accepted me for who I was, just like at Eastside. Slowly and cautiously, I reached for the doorknob and turned it.

"And you are?" the teacher had her eyes stuck on me and so did everyone else as I walked into the room. They looked at me like if I was a total stranger to them. Well, I was. Duh.

"I handed the tall, blond headed woman my new schedule. Like if I didn't have anything else new. First, we, as in my mom and me, had to go on a plane for about a century, at least it felt l like it. Then, we got our luggage and got stuck in traffic in a taxi for another hour after all those hours on the plane. Wonderful. We finally arrived at our new apartment which is ok, but I absolutely hate them! Now I'm having to get used to a new school with new people. Fun.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Gabriella Montez," the teacher said to the class, interrupting my thoughts. "You may take a seat on the second row. Anyways, as you know, our winter production is coming up very soon and we need one boy to play Anthony and one girl to play Julie."

Now this got my attention. 'Being in another play might help me get more acquainted to the students that loved what I loved,' I thought, trying to stay positive about the whole thing.

"Auditions will be next Friday. Sign-up sheets are in the hall with information for the auditions."

BBRRRIIIIINNNGGG! I quickly got up from my seat and rushed to my locker, which was on the other hall, so I might have the chance to sign-up for Julie. But, Troy wouldn't be with me this time so I was the baby bird who had flown away from him and was going to get that part.

BACK AT EASTSIDE

TROY:

"So, looks like we'll be the two stars this time." Sharpay was trying to flirt with me, again. 'Why is Sharpay flirting with me when Gabriella is still my girlfriend?' I asked in my head.

I pause for a second, then replied, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, "That's great. So, when should we practice?" Sharpay was now giving her thinking look, which she uses right before she rejects (or hurts) a guy that is ever so popular.

"6th period tomorrow in the music room. See you there." Sharpay smiled at me and then pranced away with her nose in the air, like a spoiled poodle while everyone else make a runway for the queen.

THAT NIGHT IN THE CHAT ROOM

So, how's NYC?

Well, it's ok. I now have to get used to a new apartment, a whole new school, and new people. And it makes it harder for me because I'm a little shyer than most people. I wish you were here.

I wish the same thing.

So, how's basketball and drama?

The season for us hasn't started yet, but we're doing great. And drama will be...interesting. Sharpay and I got the two main roles in our production and boy you should've seen Ryan's face!

Tell me more!

Well, when he found out that he didn't get the main role, but I did along with Sharpay as the other star, he turned into a red tomato almost instantly. He stomped out of the auditorium, but ended up hurting himself. You should've seen it. It was hilarious! So, what about you?

Well, I'm not a dribbler like you. But it would be very interesting to see Sharpay dribble one! LOL. But in musical theatre today, I learned about auditions coming up for Anthony and Julie, the two main characters. And I signed up.

That's wonderful! I'm so glad you're trying out for Julie.

Me, too. Just one question.

Hit me with it.

Are you flirting with Sharpay since you two are the main characters and everything?

Nooooooo! Why would I flirt with her?

I just was wondering.

Well, I've got to go. Dinner.

Ok. Well, good luck with Sharpay and everything.

Thanks. You too. I love you.

I love you too.

Bye.

Bye.

GABRIELLA:

I looked out my window, rather than my old balcony, into the New York City night life, hustling with people and taxis going here and there. Watching that just made me think about all the good times I had back in New Mexico, but really in my neighborhood which was peaceful (most of the time. 'But maybe it isn't so bad. I just need to find something I like here that I didn't have back at Eastside,' I thought to myself as I logged off the chat room.

" I've just got to find it." I whispered. "I've just got to find it."

Sorry if the chapter was a little long. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Auditions

AUDITION DAY

"Next!" Mrs. Hawkins, the musical theatre teacher, called. A brown headed, skinny girl walked onto the stage confidently while I waited backstage with butterflies stuffed in my stomach. I've been practicing the song ever since last week and was really good at it, too. But somehow even through all that, butterflies still filled my stomach with fear and a nervous feeling.

"Sing, Abbi," Mrs. Hawkins told the girl. At that instant, she started singing like an angel. I mean, I've heard so many great voices in my life, but this one was astonishing. Now I was more nervous than before. It seemed like each and every note Abbi sang sucked more and more confidence out of not just me, but everybody. Just like Sharpay.

After she finished her audition, Mrs. Hawkins stood to her feet. "Bravo!" she applauded, praising Abbi with glory. "Alright, next!"

I walked on the stage, trying my hardest to look as confident and relaxed as Abbi did. The bright lights followed my every step as I headed to the middle of the stage. 'Ok. This is my time to shine. Not Abbi's or anyone else's. It's my time to heat up things.' I thought, giving a pep talk to myself before I had to sing.

"Alright, Gabriella. Sing." Mrs. Hawkins instructed.

I closed my eyes so I could keep focus. My mind programmed the audition song for me, but my mouth, however, sang another song. Not the one I shouldn't done, but I supposed it'd be okay.

"It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside.

I'm standing here

But all I want is to be over there.

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen.

'Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care."

I opened my eyes to find everyone in amazement. So, I continued.

"I though you were my fairytale

My dream when I'm not sleeping.

A wish upon a star that's coming true.

But everybody else could tell

That I confuse my feelings with the truth.

When there was me and you."

I stopped there, ending my audition and to my surprise, everyone started clapping for me, even Mrs. Hawkins, who I thought hated me.

"Beautiful, Gabriella," she whispered. "All right. I'll post the results tomorrow before school starts."

Everyone got on the stage after Mrs. Hawkins left to congratulate me on a job well done. They overflowed me with so many compliments and even some invited me to parties (except for Abbi, who was now very jealous, and Mrs. Hawkins). I accepted each compliment and offer one at a time so I could get the news out to everyone.

THAT NIGHT AT HOME

"So, how were the auditions, Gabi?" my mom asked ( I hate when she calls me Gabi) as we both ate dinner.

"They were great!" I replied, trying to eat my taco Mom made as quickly as possible. "I got a lot of compliments and turns out even Mrs. Hawkins loved it too."

"See. I told you would do great. But when I was saying that, you were at the table trying to practice and eat your cereal at the same time."

I blushed at that comment. "True," I said smiling. I looked down at my plate. It had been only 5 minutes since we sat down to eat, and I had already finished my taco. "Hey, do you mind if I go up to my room?"

"And go and spend all your time on the computer?"

I blushed again. "Yeah."

"Okay. I suppose it would be..fine for you to be excused."

I walked over to her seat and hugged her. "Gracias."

"Your welcome, Gabi."

"Oh, one thing, Mom."

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Gabi."

"Can do."

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE CHAT ROOM

So, how were the auditions?

They were better than I expected. I got at least 50 compliment from everyone. And I found my new rival, Abbi.

That's great! Except for Abbi, though. Hey, Gabriella?

Yeah?

There's something we need to talk about.

HEY. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, too. Like I said, this is my first fan fiction. Please be good and review!


	4. The Breakup

What do you want to talk about?

Our relationship.

What about it?

Well, we don't get to see each other anymore.

We still talk to each other here at the chat room.

I know, but it isn't the same. And also, we're living in different time zones and worlds.

So...what do you mean?

I mean...I just don't like it anymore, not being able to see you or do anything fun with you.

I really am sorry, Troy.

I know you are, Gabriella. Is just that..look. I think we need to stop being girlfriend and boyfriend.

WHAT!

I'm sorry, Gabriella. But this relationship just isn't going to work out. We can still be friends, though, and maybe we can see new people.

FRIENDS! NEW PEOPLE? Troy, how could you do this to me? You, big JERK!

Oh, I'm NOT the jerk here. It's YOU who's trying to keep a very close relationship with somebody across the country!

HOW DARE of YOU! I can't believe you would say that to ANYBODY, especially ME!

Well, you're not that much special from everybody else.

TROY BOLTON! Fine, Mr. All-Star Basketball Player. I NEVER want to talk to you again!

Fine by me, Mrs. Freaky Mathgirl!

FINE!

FINE!

GABRIELLA:

I can't believe it. Troy, the only real guy I ever loved with my heart and soul, had broken up with me. First, it's moving across the country to NYC. Then, I have to get used to everything new: my apartment, school, city, but most of all, people. Now this. All I wanted to say was a sincere apology to him from the heart, but it was too late. It was over. Everything that Troy and I built up to be was over. This wasn't only our boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, but more importantly, our friendship. And this wouldn't have happened if Mom didn't get her promotion that broke us apart.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from my desk and tore the paper in half. I started writing down my feelings; the first sheet I wrote to Mom, stating how mad I was to have all these changes so quickly. The other half I wrote to Troy, telling him in the most sincere way how sorry I was for saying all those cruel things to him and I wish we could be girlfriend and boyfriend again. Although everyone says this is the best way to get rid of your feelings (and most of the time it works for me), my emotions still stayed with me, and bothered me to the point where I could scream and cry and do whatever else that was necessary. I threw away both halves of the paper and sat back down at the computer. I read the conversation again, feeling guilt and pain as tears built up in my eyes. But I kept the tears in my eyes as I got on my e-mails.

I wrote quickly to Taylor, explaining what just happened. Five minutes after I sent the e-mail, I got a reply.

I'm sooooooooooo sorry! Tell me if you need anything. No matter if we're across the country or not, I 'm here for you.

Taylor

The news, Taylor thought, was supposed to cheer me up, but it didn't. Reading the words, we're across the country, made me want to cry even more. I lied on the bed and starting crying furiously at everything. Then, I heard footsteps coming toward my room.

"Gabriella, is everything okay?" Mom questioned me.

I held back my tears. "Yeah,. I'm okay," I lied to her as I waited for her to leave.

"Well...ok. I heard something, so I came up here to check on you." She then headed downstairs, probably asking questions in her head. But I didn't care. I cried even more furiously than before. I threw all of my pillows, except for one, into the floor with sickening emotions. I didn't have to hear from Mrs. I Have A Job That Sends Me Across The Country All The Time, saying if I was alright. DDDUUUHHHH! I WASN'T ALRIGHT! I had lost everything I had ever wanted in my entire life! I cried and hit my pillow constantly to get all of my emotions away from me. I went to bed crying with mixed emotion, flowing in my body. Sadness, disgust, disbelief, anger, but most of all, the worst kind of emotion you can get, crushed.

Yes. I'm a VERY dramatic writer. I wanted for Gabriella to be in several emotions in this chapter because of everything that's happened to her in this story. Sorry, once again if this wasn't a very long chapter. I would've written more, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	5. Life after 'the night'

THE NEXT DAY

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I heard from my locker as I was trying to stay focused on today, not last night, probably the worst night of my entire life. As I struggled to get my backpack in my locker, all of my binders kept falling out.

"Ugh!" I crammed my binders along with my backpack, trying to make everything fit. Finally, I won my battle, me vs. my locker, getting all of my junk to fit in that one tiny space, and walked over to the school's main bulletin board where Abbi was standing. Now I knew what she was talking about. I looked over to the results for the production and saw this:

CALLBACKS:

ANTHONY: Jason Matthews

Devin Kitchens

JULIE: Abbi Williams

Gabriella Montez

'Oh no' I thought. The good news was I had made it to the callbacks. The bad news was now, Abbi had a very, and I mean very, harsh grudge towards me which meant one thing, war. Just like Sharpay, Abbi had always gotten the lead roles along with her other star, no matter what. She stared at me with her evil eye, telling me to be prepared for anything because anything may just come to you.

"You may think you have the talent, Montez. But you honestly don't. I've gotten all of the main roles in every production ever since kindergarten. You don't stand a chance. Because at the callbacks, you will wish you never were even born." she said to me with the meanest, most sassy tone I've ever heard in my life. Even Sharpay couldn't go to that standard. Then, she walked out of the school's front doors and to the courtyard where her boyfriend was waiting. She was the Sharpay of the school and my worst enemy.

AT EASTSIDE

TROY:

Sweat ran down my body as I headed for the locker room. Pictures of Gabriella popped up into my head, once again. Today, a lot of things had occurred, like new school gossip, but all that really mattered to me today was Gabriella. Last night had been terrible for me. I cried for the first time in a very long time, staying up all night long with mixed emotions. Guilt for even saying we should break up, depression because now I felt all alone even with the population of Eastside and I needed to cry some more, but most of all, pain because I had said I wanted to break up with the only girl that I ever loved with my heart and soul. Everything had gone by a blur. And everyone knew something was up.

"Dude, what's the matter with you? You completely let the team down today at practice. Somethin's up. And I want to know about it. NOW." Chad demanded as he walked beside me.

I paused for a second. "Sorry, Chad. I must be having a off day...or something. But there's nothing wrong with me. Trust me," I told, actually lied, to him.

"Okay. If you say so." Chad walked away, probably thinking I was weird or something, to his locker in the locker room.

ON THE WAY BACK FROM BASKETBALL PRACTICE

"Troy, what happened at practice today?" Dad asked as he stopped at a four way intersection.

"I-I had an off day today. Ok?" I was probably going to scream if someone else asked me why I didn't do as well as I should've done today.

There was a slight pause between us before he said, "Troy, captains on ANY team do NOT have the time to just be off. One day not being on top condition can really make a difference." Great. He just had to give the captain talk, again. I hated that talk.

"Troy, do you understand?" he asked. I was looking out the window with no desire to pay any more attention to my dad.

"TROY! Do you understand?" he asked again.

"YES, I understand!" I practically yelled at him. I looked out the window again, lost in my life.

Then, another picture of Gabriella popped into my head. 'Gabriella, why can't you get of my head so I can at least concentrate on basketball?'

BACK IN NYC

GABRIELLA:

"Get out of my head, Troy!" I said to myself. Ever since I arrived back at the apartment, memories of Troy have flooded my head. I've tried everything to keep me focused on something else: homework, exercise, watch my fave movie, and even eating. But nothing seemed to be working for me. My mind was telling me to get things straightened out with him before I go nuts.

There was one problem, though. We'd broken up, wise Gabriella. Duh!

'I should probably practice for the callbacks tomorrow,' my random thought told me. I got my music out of my backpack and sat on the bed, practicing as hard as I could, hoping I could focus this time.

THAT NIGHT IN THE CHATROOM

TROY:

Troy, what's going on with you? You've been acting depressed these past couple of days.

What do you mean?

I mean there's something up with you.

NO there isn't, Chad!

Yes, there is!

Look, I haven't been myself because I'm not focused.

Not focused?

Yeah.

Then, where has your mind been to?

It's been to...to...ok! I'll tell you the reason why I haven't been myself! You see, the other night, I thought it might be the best idea to stop being girlfriend and boyfriend with Gabriella. So, I mentioned it to her. She then got mad at me and we had the worst fight and...we broke up!

Oh my god, dude! Why didn't you tell me at practice?

I didn't want anyone else to find out about this. Otherwise, Sharpay would be all over me! I've been regretting everything I said ever since and pictures of her keep popping into my mind. I haven't been able to concentrate since. And the worst part is I cry about her every single night! I don't know what to do, Chad!

I'm so sorry, dude! Look if you need me, I'll be right here. And I promise not to tell anyone about this.

Thanks, Chad. I really don't feel like talking anymore. Can we go?

Sure. I'll see ya at school tomorrow, then.

Okay. Bye

Bye.

If you thought Troy was a little too emotional for a guy in this part of the story. Sorry. Trust me. I've heard of a bunch of celebrities (which are guys) who are crushed like Troy when they broke up. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, please!


	6. Callbacks

CALLBACK DAY

"Alright, thank you, boys." Mrs. Hawkins looked at her clipboard slightly. "Ok, Abbi and Gabriella on the stage."

I got up out of my seat I was sitting in and walked from the west wing of the stage to the middle. Not until Abbi, who was in front of me, tripped me. I fell to the ground with a Thud.

"Oh, Gabriella! Watch your step! You could get hurt!" Abbi smirked in my face. She continued to walk across the stage, not caring about her reputation that she had now changed from Mrs. Hawkins point of view. At that point in time, my courage seemed to go up rapidly from a teenager who was bullied all the time, but never had the guts to say something to someone who would do anything to defend themselves. Then, out of nowhere, my courage made me, well not exactly made me, do something I would have never done before.

"Back off, Abbi!" I demanded as I stood up to my feet to defend myself. She stopped suddenly in her tracks and turned around to me.

"Excuse me?" She was now ready to punch me in the face, but I wouldn't let that happen. Especially now.

"You heard me. I said back off!" I was really mad now. My head told me to smack her, which I would 've loved to do, but that little voice that's inside of everyone told me not to. So, I didn't.

"Well, aren't we having an attitude problem today," Abbi remarked back. Her face started turning tomato red and so did mine. Not caring about the callbacks at all, we kept bickering, saying cruel remarks to each other.

Finally, Mrs. Hawkins had been fed up with it. "Girls...Girls...GIRLS!"

We stared at her, stopping the fighting suddenly. Mrs. Hawkins was about to scream.

"Now either you two stop your fighting or neither of you won't be getting Julie!" she demanded, raising her voice at us pretty well.

Abbi walked to the middle of the stage sweetly and grabbed the microphone from the stage manager. Then, she started her callback, hoping to impress everyone as always. As she continued, I became more disguisted with her voice, even if it did sound like an angel. But really, she was the devil. She kept going on and on and on until finally after four minutes, she stopped. She made her sweetheart smile and walked off the stage as everyone else sighed in relief.

I walked onto the stage as the blinding lights hit me just like they did at the auditions. My feet stopped precisely at the middle of the stage where the microphone was on the stand. I picked it up and held it toward my mouth. Then, I started singing like a true angel and not a fake, either.

"You were my strength when I was weak.

You were my voice when I couldn't speak.

You were my eyes when I couldn't see.

You saw the best there was in me.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.

You gave me faith cause' you believed.

I'm everything I am,

Because you loved me."

Now, I knew this wasn't the best choice in song, but I somehow remembered the song and sang it perfectly from the elementary school choir I was in. I just hoped it was good enough to get by you know who.

And, I was right. Everyone was on their feet, applauding for me even better than when I first sang at the auditions. Well, except for Abbi, who was standing on the left side of me, giving her I can't believe you actually liked her expression.

Finally, after all the applause stopped, Mrs. Hawkins had made her mind up.

"This year, it's been very hard for me to choose who gets the two main roles for this production. You both know that you're extremely talented no matter the outcome, right?" We both nodded our heads.

"Alright, I've come to a decision. Abbi. I'm sorry you didn't make the cut this year. Gabriella. Congratulations. You got the part."

Abbi's mouth dropped at the outcome. "WHAT?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, Abbi. But I think Gabriella deserves the part more than you do." she tried to explain. But Abbi didn't take that as an apology.

"You'll be sorry!" she smirked. Then, she stomped toward the two entrance doors to the auditorium like a mad bull. She opened one of them, let herself get through, and slammed the door with steam built up in her and grudges between Mrs. Hawkins and me. I was now supposed to be jumping up and down, but I couldn't. All the bravery that had built up in me was now gone. Part of me was hoping for me to get the part so I could finally get somewhere here, but the other side of me was hoping Abbi gets it, so she wouldn't have done what she'd done.

LATER THAT DAY

BANG! I slammed the door to my apartment with mixed feelings. I put down my backpack in a chair and went to the kitchen and grabbed me an apple. I was taking a bite into it when Mom came into the room.

"Oh! You scared me there, honey! So, how were the callbacks?" she asked.

I paused for a moment, thinking of a way to take to say this in an excited way so I wouldn't have to explain to her about my bullying problems.

"There were great! I got the part!" I said to her as she smiled in astonishment.

"Congratulations!" She wrapped me in her arms. Usually, I would say to her that she was swishing me, but instead, I hugged her back. We then finally pulled away from each other.

"We should do something tonight to celebrate. How about we out to dinner tonight? My treat."

"Sure. Why not."

"Alright. Why don't you go and get ready? We should go before it gets too crowded."

"Okay. Gracias more than you know it." I ran to my bedroom, thinking about what I should wear and what I should tell Taylor especially.

THAT NIGHT AFTER DINNER

"Ok, now that was so much fun." I thanked Mom as we walked up the stairs to our apartment. We went to a pretty fancy Italian restaurant where she and I had a blast. We ordered probably the cheesiest pizza in our lives. Every slice was really hard to get because so much cheese kept getting in the way because it was so 'stuck' to the rest of the pizza. But boy was it good!

"I must agree that was fun," she replied as she unlocked the door. "That pizza was pretty cheesy. Especially when it got all over the table!"

I laughed at her comment. "Now that was funny." We went inside and plopped down on the couch.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

Ok. I know what's going on in your mind right now. What is Gabriella's mom going to say to her? Well, I can't tell you that! Just keep R&R!


	7. More News

"Oookay." I stared at her a little weird like if she had done something that was a little freaky in a teen girl's eyes.

"Well...how do I say this...? Look, I got another promotion from the company today."

I was stunned. "Already?"

"Yes," she replied, "Anyways, this new promotion requires for me to move, so..we're moving."

'Great,' I thought, 'I wonder where were moving to.'

"Again?" She nodded.

"Where to?"

She paused, then gave me a huge smile. "Well, let's put it this way. Between you and me, we'll be back in Albuquerque in a week."

"You mean...?" She nodded again.

I gasped."Oh my gosh! Gracias, gracias, gracias!" I jumped off the couch and ran to Mom and enveloped her in probably the biggest bear hug she's probably ever received.

"I've got to tell everyone!" I ran to the stairs.

"And I've got to call the movers," I could hear her say as I ran up the stairs with joy. My feet ran as fast as they could to my bedroom where I sat down with a Thud in my chair. It seemed forever for me to connect onto the Internet, but my patience was rewarded. I got onto my e- mails and quickly wrote the good news to Taylor, explaining what happened. And after about 2 minutes after I sent it, she had sent me a response:

Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, girl! You moving back is so awesome. I have to tell everyone, except for you know who!

Taylor

I knew what Taylor meant by you know who, unfortunately. Troy. Now, I was going to have to tell the guy that I ever loved who I broke up with and probably won't forgive me I was moving back. This was just wonderful. How was I going to tell him this without him getting all mad?

But, I knew he'd find out sooner or later, either from the gossip at school, or he seeing me in the hallways. So with all my courage, I went to our old chat room where we had broken up and saw that Troy was talking to Chad now for over an hour.

Troy?

PAUSE

Gabriella? Is that you?

Y-Yes...

Hold on a sec.

PAUSE

Are you still there?

Yeah, I'm still here.

Listen. I'm sorry for what happened last week. I should've NEVER broke up with you. I felt so guilty after it and I can't concentrate at all. I've been a wreck without you! I just can't get you out of my mind.

Me, too! I've been a wreck without you! And I'm so sorry for what I said about you! And you were probably right about our relationship.

No I wasn't right, Gabriella. I thought we couldn't keep a close relationship just because we live so far away from each other, but we can.

Thank you so much, Troy. I love you so much!

Anytime, and I love you so much, too.

Hey, I've got some good news.

What?

I've moving back to Albuquerque in a week!

No way!

Yes!

This is great!

I know!

Gabriella?

Yeah?

Can I ask you a question?

Sure.

Will you be my girlfriend again?

Only if you'll be my boyfriend again. Deal?

Deal.

HEY! Sorry if this chapter was short, however, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Hope you enjoyed it, though! Please review!


	8. The Reunion

A WEEK LATER

I looked out my plane window, staring at the sky, clouds, and the desert beneath me with happiness. My old world would be a reality in just a few minutes and I was so excited to see all of my friends again, especially Troy. The plane tilted foward as I dreamed about the life I had in Albuquerque with my friends at Eastside, dazing off into my own world. A lot has happened this past week like Troy and I getting back together, selling the apartment, and packing a lot! But to me, this all seemed like a fairytale. Maybe my mind was thinking this because of my limited sleeping hours (usually 3, 4, or maybe if I was lucky, 5 hours of sleep). But I really didn't care what I thought. It's that I'm going to be home is call I really cared about.

My dreamy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the squeaky breaks of the plane. I set up my area where I had found it probably 8-9 hours ago and walked behind my mom, if I could ever keep up with her. My mom traveled a lot before she got married to my dad, who had gotten killed in a plane crash when I was only 3 on the way back from a business trip, and said she got on planes a lot, so this was pretty normal to her. Compared to me who has the car legs, but absolutely not the legs that can adapt to being on land right after a plane flight. Trust me. So, I was in a very bad situation.

Thankfully, I caught up to her right before she called security for me. We picked up our '500' pound suitcases at the luggage area. I was about ready to collapse when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Gabriella!" It was Taylor, who was only just a few feet behind me right beside an aisle of chairs.

I dropped my luggage and ran over to her. "Taylor!" Our arms enveloped each others' bodies in a huge hug as we started crying a little, thinking it was only a miracle that I was here. We eventually let each other go and wiped all the tears on our faces.

"I missed you like crazy, girl!" You don't know how much we need you back at Eastside. And I mean we. Trust me." Taylor said to me.

"I missed you too! And I cannot believe my mom got a promotion that actually landing us here back in Albuquerque and not anywhere else!" I replied back.

We once again hugged each other so tightly, we could barely breathe, but we haven't seen each other in forever it seemed so we didn't care. We were about to start crying again when suddenly, I heard another familiar voice. Only this time, it was closer than Taylor's voice had been.

"Excuse me, ladies." Troy stood in front of us having the most confused look on his face, thinking to himself what in the world what we were doing. Taylor and I pulled away, slightly embrassed since Troy had seen all our girl hug and practically saw our tears, too.

"I'll let you two talk." Taylor walked away from Troy and I to her seat in the aisle she was sitting in, probably waiting on us to do something romantic or something.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here, right now in front of me!"

"Me, too!"

We both wrapped our arms around each other, not wanting for anyone else to interfere. Neither of us wanted to let go of the other one, but we finally stopped. But before we pulled away, though, our lips brushed against each others'. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey, if you're not too tired or anything, I was wondering if you could come with me somewhere."

"Where to?" I asked.

"That I can't tell you." Troy smiled at me again.

"Sure. Just let me ask my mom. If I go off with you without her knowing, she won't let me go anywhere."

He laughed at my comment. "I'll wait on you. Trust me. Now that you're back, I don't want you out of my sight!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN TROY'S CAR

"So, how was that 'lovely' plane ride on the way here?"

"I can't remember it. Most of the time, I was sleeping. I haven't had a good night's sleep for I don't know how long."

"Ah."

"So how was Eastside while I wasn't here?"

"Things were..different..without you being around. It may just be me, though, since I'm your boyfriend." Troy then stopped the car in a parking lot and got out a blindfold. "Turn your face toward the window," he instructed. I did what I was told as he pulled back my hair. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you blindfold me?"

"Like I said at the airport, I can't tell you."

"Okay, fine. I'll wait."

"Good. Because you're going to love me even more when you take your blindfold off."

10 MINUTES LATER AT TROY'S HOUSE

"Ok, we're here. But don't take the blindfold off just yet." I could hear the door slam on the driver's side as I waited in the passenger seat, ready to get out. He then opened my door for me.

"Ok. Step out of the car." He grabbed my hands as I got out of his car and onto concrete. He guided me around as I thought of things that would happen when I opened my eyes. Maybe it would be a romantic picnic, just for the two of us. Or maybe he wanted me to see his new dog or something. He finally stopped me on a balcony of some sort.

"You may take your blindfold off..now!" I untied the fabric as everything can into view.

"SURPRISE!" I gasped. We were over at Troy's house, on his balcony where he was giving me a welcome home party where everyone in our grade or in surrounding grades at Eastside!

"Oh my god, Troy! Thank you sooooo much!" I put his arms around him and kissed him.

He smiled. "See, I told you'd love me even more! Now get your bathing suit on and let's go swimming."

I paused. "Troy. I don't have a bathing suit."

"But I have one for you. Remember? You come swimming here all the time."

I know thought about Troy and I swimming. "I'm so dumb!" I now remembered I left a bathing suit here at Troy's. "Ok. Let me go put it on." I ran to the poolhouse. I was going to go swimming with Troy, have fun with my friends, and most of all, enjoy high school. Just like things used to be.


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

So, things are now what it used to be. Troy and I are getting along great into our relationship, Sharpay is her ususal sassy self, and Taylor and I are doing great on our team. Unfortunately, I have to wait until the next production to try out, but I was ok with that. Troy is really good at being Sharpay's "Ryan" for the play and his basketball team is into shape this year (unlike any year). And about that part I earned in New York City? Well, I had to forfeit over my part to Abbi, who was thrilled both because she'd get to be Julie and for me moving. But thankfully, I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

Mom is not on the verge of getting anymore promotions that send her across the country, thank goodness. We're living in our old house again, which is a miracle. Luckily, no one had bought it when we were in NYC, so we took the house back. I had my balcony bedroom back again, which was perfect since Troy secretly visits me sometimes on my balcony by climbing through the usual way. Our 'romance' tree.

So as you can tell, my life is perfect...for now!

I hoped you enjoyed my story. Like I said before, if this isn't the best story

you've ever read, sorry! Oh, and if you haven't reviewed yet, please do!

I'm hoping to make another HSM story that will be better than this one. So,

if you have any ideas you think I should use, especially the dramatic ones,

please send those!


End file.
